


Soda Stickers

by apprepuff



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Eventually going to be a multichap i swear, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprepuff/pseuds/apprepuff
Summary: David receives love letters from a secret admirer.





	Soda Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> FIGHT ME

David sat cross-legged on his bed, scrolling through a tag about birds on Twitter, before a loud knock at the counsellor’s cabin door startled him into almost falling off the bed. Brushing it off with an awkward little chuckle, he shut the computer and swung his legs around, standing up. He looked over at his co-counsellor and close friend, Gwen — sound asleep in her bed with her phone still on, as usual, seemingly having been reading something.

Out of curiosity, David leaned over to check what she was reading. He read something about scales and a few.. _inappropriate_ words before turning his head in flustered confusion before he could keep reading, ultimately deciding to leave his strange friend to her strange dragon fanfiction.

Finally opening the door, David was met with the Quartermaster, a large burlap sack in one hand. In his typical gruff voice, he mumbled “Mail’s here,” before haphazardly throwing the bag into the counsellor’s arms.

Despite being thrown off balance and nearly falling backwards, David smiled at the old man. “Thank you, Quartermaster,” he hummed. The man shrugged before walking away, and David closed the door with his foot, dropping the bag on the floor and deciding to wake Gwen so they could sort their mail, eager to see what letters his friends from the city had sent him this time.

“Gwen!”

“... Mmph...?” the woman groaned. Realizing her phone was still on, she quickly flipped it over, trying to talk and go back to sleep at the same time. “What, what...” She paused to yawn. “... what happened now...?”

“Nothing happened, but the Quartermaster delivered our mail! Maybe you got something from that writer’s group you like!”

Gwen snickered a bit before sitting up. David took a moment to yawn, rolling his eyes at how contagious it was, before Gwen stood up and walked over to the bag, kneeling next to it and looking for any colourful envelopes.

“C’mon, Davey, I’m not sorting yours.”

David knelt down beside her, and the two separated their mail. Gwen did indeed receive quite a few letters from that “writer’s group”, and David got a letter from a cousin up in Quebec, along with a dog picture, which the two cooed over for a moment.

What was strange, though, was that there was one letter left in the bag, with no sender name nor return address. It was simply marked “To: David”.

“Ooooh, someone’s got a mystery letter!” Gwen was definitely too tired to function properly.

David grinned excitedly and picked up the envelope from the bag, feeling the paper for a moment as he admired its colour. Light pink, and a rather lovely shade, too, with a pretty red Coca-Cola sticker for a seal.

“Well what are you waiting for, see what it says!” Gwen prompted. David snapped back to reality and carefully removed the sticker, putting it on the top flap before opening the envelope and pulling out a neatly folded piece of notebook paper. Gwen leaned on his shoulder as he unfolded it, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

_“Dear David,_

_Sorry for sounding cliché, but I’ve been wanting to send you this letter for a while now. I just didn’t know how you’d react. I finally decided that if I sent it anonymously, I wouldn’t have to worry about any embarrassing consequences... hopefully._

_I sent you this letter to tell you that I like you. A lot. Love is a strong word, but you know what, it fits... it’s embarrassing to say, but you make all the bad stuff go away._

_I’ve seen bad people in my days. Really, really bad people. But you lit up the room when I first met you, and I knew inside that you were someone I wanted to get to know. Hell, you’re one of the only truly good people left in this world._

_I love you, David. I’ve loved you for a long time. I feel... kept apart from you, but I hope that someday you’ll figure out who I am. Here’s to that day, I guess._

_Yours ‘til then,_

_Your Secret Admirer ✿”_

* * *

  
David felt his face burning, and could begin to hear and feel his heart pound in his chest. A... love letter? For _him_?

“Ohhhhh myyyy GODDDD!!!” Gwen’s squealing snapped him back to reality.

“Gwen, not so loud, please, my head hurts...” David mumbled, ears ringing. His attempts at sounding cross were ultimately a failure, as he was still smiling.

“Whoops, sorry,” she whispered. “Anyway, oh my GOD, you got a letter from a SECRET ADMIRER!”

“I know!” David skimmed the letter again and felt his heart flutter all over again. “They’re... sweet.”

“Aww, is someone in love already?” The other counsellor playfully elbowed him. She enjoyed embarrassing her friend sometimes.

“Oh, you be quiet,” he whispered. “It’s just a little crush. How can I not? You saw how sweet they were! They’re a person after my own heart!”

“Maybe it’s that cute waitress at that restaurant you like!~”

“Gwen, I don’t even know her name...” David laughed. “Sure, she talks to me all the time, knows me by name, order, usual table, and hooked us up with free ice cream for the kids that one time, but I still never even learned her name.”

“Fair,” Gwen replied passively. “Who else? Can you recognize their handwriting?”

David shrugged. “I’m not sure... it’s not like it could be one of the campers, they’re, well, kids. My best guess is one of my friends from the city. I know a girl who writes poetry in her spare time.”

“That’s probably the answer then. Try calling her!”

“Gwen, it’s one in the morning, and we have a busy day tomorrow. Not to mention that she has a busy job, and we’ve only been thinking about it for a minute or so...” he chuckled. “Maybe another time.”

His co-counsellor nodded tiredly. “Whatever you say. Anyway, I’m going back to bed—”

“And by that, you mean you’re going to read your dirty dragon fanfiction or something.”

_“You’re not supposed to be reading that_—!” Gwen exclaimed, embarrassed. David didn’t respond, only smirking, so she stood up to go back to bed, indeed picking up her phone instead of trying to sleep.

David flipped up his laptop again, this time checking his email. One email from a friend had yet another dog picture, of a fluffy white husky at his work named Creampuff. He showed Gwen, and they cooed over the dog. On the inside, David ached at the sight, dearly missing his wolf friend from his misadventures in the wilderness.

Another email was from Mr. Campbell, as he had flown out to visit his parents early last week. The older man sent his regards, saying that he would be out for longer than expected due to an accident that had landed his mother in the hospital. David responded with a heartfelt letter wishing the family the best.

Feeling his head grow heavy, the counsellor shut his laptop as to not waste the battery if he fell asleep with it on. He only then noticed how long it had been since he had gone to bed, as Gwen was fast asleep, phone in hand yet again, and the clock read just past three a.m..

“Jeez.. I need to get better at time management...” he mumbled to himself.

Sliding his laptop to the side, before deciding better and putting it on his side table, David got comfortable and was asleep in practically no time.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know i said i’d make this a multichap but like
> 
> i gave up for now
> 
> someday tho
> 
> someday


End file.
